ponyidwfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Luna
Princess Luna is the Alicorn princess of the Moon, and a supporting character in The Return of Nightmare Moon. Design Her body is a darker shade of blue, and her mane is partially translucent and it ripples and sparkles like Celestia's. Her old design is still used in the promotional online game Canterlot Castle, and her old mane is partly visible in some of the shots in Luna Eclipsed. In the comics, her mane at first appears to be the new mane, but this is changed in The Return of Nightmare Moon, in which she had her old mane and appearance. History in the comics Nightmare Forces In the pilot episode of Friendship is Magic, Princess Luna is depicted in a series of medieval-like drawings with a narration that says "Two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land", and "The eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night." The narration continues: their subjects, the ponies, played in the day but "shunned" the night and slept through it, which, combined with the Shadow Forces, made Luna grow bitter, eventually refusing to lower the moon to make way for the dawn, and she turned into Nightmare Moon. It is later revealed in the comics that she thought that she could make other ponies feel special about her by making them fear her. Often, Shadowfright and the Forces would decide for her on what to do. At some point, she promised the Forces a kingdom of their own. When Nightmare Moon was defeated, and became Luna once again, the Princessess though the Shadow Forces had gone for good. Return of Queen Chrysalis During Queen Chrysalis's return in the first arc, The Return of Queen Chrysalis, Luna was heading to Manehatten, to defeat a giant marshmallow pony in Manehattan (a reference to Gozer's final form in Ghostbusters). She appears at the very end of the comic, lost and holding a map. Nightmare Rarity In The Return of Nightmare Moon, Twilight Sparkle and her friends, with the exeption of Spike have been having nightmares for weeks, so Pinkie Pie throws a slumber party for them all. However, the all have nightmares at the slumber party, and Rarity is surrounded by the Nightmare Forces. After this, Rarity is immediately taken away by black smoke to the moon. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy try to stop this. However, they fail. Twilight sends a letter to Princess Celestia through Spike, who immidieatly faints from tears after doing so. Twilight requests to speak to Princess Luna, due to the fact that she controls dreams and was taken over by Nightmare Moon. The group then travel to the Moon's dreamscape to save Rarity. Later, the Forces surround Luna and the group, and try to corrupt her. Shadowfright also fights with Rainbow Dash. When they fail to corrupt Luna, Shadowfright reveals that they have corrupted Rarity. Nightmare Rarity captures the ponies, and the Shadow Forces attack Ponyville. Princess Celestia tries to hold them back, but fails. Quotes Category:Supporting characters Category:The Return of Queen Chrysalis Category:The Return of Nightmare Moon Category:Nightmare Forces